


Sure, daddy

by sanaakitof



Series: Fatherly [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, 暗巷組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 『我在找你，男孩。』男人拿著傳單，一步步靠近，直到他們只有幾吋的距離。葛雷夫向他手上的東西瞥了一眼，注意到他手上還有更多的傳單，『或許我們該找個更隱密的地方談談。』對魁登斯而言，年長男人的每個字都有獨特的魔力，能夠蠱惑所有的一切，只要對方想的話，沒有什麼是對方誘惑不了的。中文字數：13430字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 與前一篇Yes, daddy共享同個設定的daddy kink，但與Yes, daddy沒有特別的前後關係，可獨立閱讀。本篇也是純PWP，微BDSM，以及個人對角色的一些理解，如果不能接受，請謹慎點閱。

Sure, daddy

 

純然的黑色讓魁登斯什麼也看不見，視線所及只有無盡的黑暗。他不知道急煞車的噪音是怎麼發生的，也不知道自己前方的公寓為什麼會傳來瓷器破裂的聲響，但是他聽得見那個在自己身邊的皮鞋輕輕落地時的聲音，猜測著接下來都會發生些什麼。

皮鞋的主人──這個自稱葛雷夫的巫師──有節奏地跺著腳，並且極富耐心地問道：「我的男孩，我知道你不會讓我失望，不是嗎？」

魁登斯吞了口口水，無法看見東西的狀態讓他慌恐，他不知道此刻年長的男人是帶什麼樣的表情與自己說話。男人是否正微笑的看著自己？還是眉間緊鎖，有點嚴厲地瞪著他呢？魁登斯對此毫無概念，只能緩緩地點頭，有些沙啞地回應道：「……是的，先生。」

男人輕笑了聲，這是個好現象。「不用這麼緊張，男孩。」那雙皮鞋停下了原地跺步的動作，遠方傳來幾名女士閒聊的聲音，但沒能比身旁那窸窸窣窣的布料聲更讓他分心，「放輕鬆點，我們已經漸入佳境了──你明白我的意思嗎？」

他當然明白男人的意思，他怎麼可能不明白呢？畢竟男人早就教會他了，在某些特殊的情況下，他得用別的方式來稱呼這個男人，這是對方的小癖好，即便是他也能做得到，這才是最重要的。

魁登斯抽了抽鼻子，注意到男人的皮鞋又開始動作了，只不過它們移轉到了他的側邊。男人伸出有些粗糙的手指，碰觸他的後腮，他下意識地想退縮，卻又反應過來這是不對的，因為男人喜歡順從的孩子。

於是他只好再次點頭，試著把自己完全交給對方，任由男人的指尖沿著他的頰骨滑到下巴。

男人正在等待他的回應，魁登斯知道的。他再一次嚥下自己口中的唾液，讓它們潤過自己的喉嚨，這會讓他的開口變得容易些。

「好的……爹地。」他如此說道。

溫暖而厚實的指腹在嘴唇下方的凹陷處停下，魁登斯小心翼翼地呼吸，害怕自己也許理解錯誤，男人會為此大感而不悅，他連大氣都不敢吐一下，彷彿在等待一場審判。

這期間的沉默也許只有短短幾毫秒，但對魁登斯來說，就像持續了好幾分鐘，他甚至能聽見自己的心跳聲，它們跳得那麼快，而他又看不到對方的臉，簡直是種變相的折磨。

「很好，」相對漫長的幾毫秒過後，男人的手指向上挪了一點點，頂著他下唇的邊緣，緩慢地描繪著他微微彎曲的唇形，帶了些贊許意味地嘆息：「聰明的男孩，魁登斯。」

這會兒他才真正放鬆了，他在一片黑暗中閉上眼睛，享受男人寬厚的手掌與帶有情慾的觸摸。

魁登斯重新意識到現在是什麼情況：他跪在無人的巷子裡，褲子還穿在身上，襠口卻被解了開來，雙眼則被自己的領帶給矇住。葛雷夫就像之前那樣教育他，而他也會盡其所能地學習如何取悅對方，讓年長的男人給予他更多的獎賞。

事情的開端得回溯到十分鐘前。魁登斯一如平日地在街道上發傳單，上面印有『女巫就在你我身邊』字樣，底下是大大的圖片，末端則是新賽倫復興協會的連絡方式──這是他母親精心設計的作品，為了到達警世的效果，她希望人們開始注意到巫師的存在，所以她要求他今天得發完一百份傳單。

但魁登斯其實不喜歡這些愚蠢、討厭的傳單，他知道巫師是什麼樣子的，至少他就認識一個年長的男人，懂得使用那些神奇的魔法。

他站在街道中央，一些汽車從他身邊呼嘯而過，他僅僅是茫然地將一張張傳單遞給經過的行人，然而願意收下它的人並不多，即便接過它，大多數的人更傾向在拿到傳單後，把它捏成球狀後隨手扔到地上，任由下一個人把它踩扁。

當一位女士踩著高跟鞋經過時，魁登斯親眼看著她紅色的鞋後跟碾過那團廢紙，一股詭異的感受打從心底冒了出來，他很難去形容這種複雜的心情，一方面那是他前一刻才發出去的東西，看著它被弄得又皺又髒，讓他覺得有點可惜；但另一方面，他看著瑪莉‧盧的理念被他人給肆意踐踏，又令他產生近似於報復的快感。

魁登斯盯著那張幾乎成為廢紙的傳單，久久都沒能動作，甚至看得有點過於入迷。它就被這樣丟棄在那裡，在那名女士離去後，亦被另一名男士給踩過，鞋下泥巴把上面的一些字給弄糊了，同時那張傳單也一點一滴地吸著地上未乾的積水，變得愈來愈難以辨識。

直到一雙擦得晶亮的皮鞋在那張紙的前面停下，魁登斯才回過神來。他看見年長的男人彎下腰，撿起了污濁不堪的傳單。男人抬起頭，他看見了對方有些灰白的、剃得短短的鬢角，以及兩眉間熟悉的皺紋。

那隻指節分明、寬厚的大手是那麼地乾淨，彷彿手的主人有潔癖一般，可它竟如此輕易地捏起了髒兮兮的傳單。魁登斯看著對方發愣，而男人只是挑起半邊眉頭，然後走近了他。

『我在找你，男孩。』男人拿著傳單，一步步靠近，直到他們只有幾吋的距離。葛雷夫向他手上的東西瞥了一眼，注意到他手上還有更多的傳單，『或許我們該找個更隱密的地方談談。』

對魁登斯而言，年長男人的每個字都有獨特的魔力，能夠蠱惑所有的一切，只要對方想的話，沒有什麼是對方誘惑不了的。因此他順從地點了個頭，期待地看著對方。

他的反應令男人滿意地提起嘴角微微一笑，對方把那張又皺又髒的傳單輕輕壓到魁登斯手上，就在其他乾淨、全新的傳單的最上方，葛雷夫伸展指頭，把髒兮兮的傳單給撫平，絲毫不在乎它上面的髒污是否會沾染上其他的傳單。

魁登斯低下頭，只見那張傳單濕掉的部份正緩緩向下滲透，他抬起眼，注意到男人已經走到了街道的另一端，於是他不再對著那些毫無用處的印刷品發呆，而是邁開雙腳，跟隨男人的步伐，步入其中一條藏匿於街道間的暗巷之中。

這條巷子和他們前幾次談話的場所差不多，同樣地陰暗、潮濕，盡頭處堆積著垃圾桶，如果再仔細一點的話，還會發現到地上有好幾個東倒西歪的空瓶子，一些被濺灑出來的透明液體與發酵的一攤嘔吐物。

至少沒看到老鼠。他暗暗想道，順手把自己拿著的傳單全放到了垃圾桶的蓋子上，然後他才看到土黃色建築物的外牆底部有個小洞。好吧，也許這兒還是有老鼠，畢竟那些長著長尾巴又跑得賊快的小生物總能找到生命的出路，然而生為人類的他們卻只是茫茫然地活著，就像他一樣，沒有明確的目標，沒有自己的人生，沒有光明的未來。

直到年長的男人出現在他的面前，他都不知道自己是為什麼而活。

但現在不同了，年長的男人需要他，正如同他渴求對方一樣，他會卯盡全力達到對方的要求，符合對方的期望，只要男人允許他站在身邊，他便覺得生命還是值得期待的。

『就是這裡了。』葛雷夫忽然開口，將魁登斯從思考中拉了回來。他眨眨眼睛，困惑地望著年長的男人，然而男人並沒有再多說什麼，僅僅是將一隻手繞過了他的腰際，覆上他的臀部。

即便隔著布料，那雙厚實手掌的溫度仍然傳了過來，這會兒魁登斯不敢眨眼了，他瞪著對方的肩頭，將注意力轉移到對方的手指，感受那些在自己臀肉上施加的壓力。

男人的碰觸既緩慢又有力，魁登斯低下頭，試著不要那麼神經兮兮地，他轉而看向男人白色領口上夾著金屬雕刻的扣夾，延伸到深色的領帶下方，它整齊地套在男人的頸上，光滑的面料上閃著光澤，還有那條似乎價值不菲的灰藍色圍巾。

打從第一次相遇的時候，年長的男人就給他一種禁慾的感覺，彷彿解開那條領帶本身就是種錯誤。然而在他們發生過那些不可告人的關係後，年長的男人反倒告訴魁登斯，他那整齊的劉海和平整的後腦勺，總讓男人聯想到主教的小瓜帽，以及固執地繫到最上方的鈕釦，使年輕的他像個古板的聖徒，令人迫不及待地想把他操進地板裡，連同那些被老鼠爬過的垃圾一起。

或許是察覺到他的分心，葛雷夫忽然收緊了手臂，將他們之間的距離給拉得更近。魁登斯甚至感覺到自己的鼠蹊部頂上了男人的襠處，那兒有著明顯的形狀，就算他們都還穿著褲子，他依然能感覺到它的存在……

『先生，葛雷夫先生……』魁登斯的語氣中帶了點遲疑，抬起頭，他想要看看男人的眼睛，礙於姿勢之故，他最多只能瞥見男人耳上被推的整整齊齊的灰色鬢角。

然而年長的男人卻側過臉，將濕熱的氣息全數撲打在他的脖子上，魁登斯下意識地想要縮起肩膀，卻又在意識到這點時強行忍了下來。男人笑了聲，嘴唇貼在他的耳垂邊，語氣間夾雜著一絲絲的嘲弄：『你很年輕，男孩，我了解你缺乏耐心。』

魁登斯的雙頰因男人的話竄上一股熱度，也許已經漲紅了。他雖然不聰明，他的母親罵他是蠢材，他是人們口中的怪胎，但他不是個真正的笨蛋，他當然聽得出來男人指的是什麼。魁登斯試著讓雙腿併攏一些，好隱藏自己已經勃起的事實，而年長的男人正就著這點來嘲笑他。

『我……我很抱歉，先生……』道歉的時候他幾乎都快哭出來了，他想要替自己辯解，卻又找不到合適的措詞，而且男人並沒有允許他勃起，他要讓男人失望了，『我……我不該，我是說，我只是……對不起，先生，對不起。』

相比焦急不已的魁登斯，年長的男人對此表現出了寬容。葛雷夫好笑地搖搖頭，在放開他的時候有意無意地用襠部擦過他的腿根，讓魁登斯忍不住打了個顫慄。

當他們重新恢復一些距離時，年長的男人先是捧起他的臉，強硬地讓魁登斯抬起頭，他謹慎地提高自己的視線，與男人對視。男人棕色的眼珠在陰影下閃爍某種狂熱的色彩，魁登斯相信這也是一種魔法，讓他深深墜入男人的目光之中，無法自拔。

就在他凝視著男人的這幾秒之內，葛雷夫已經解下了魁登斯的領帶，用一種他無法抗拒的低沉嗓音說道：『我要遮住你的眼睛，男孩。』

魁登斯看了一眼男人手上的黑色領帶，它又舊又皺，而且質地粗糙，他完全不介意男人要把它拿去做什麼，因此他小幅度地點了下頭，換來了葛雷夫滿意的一聲輕哼。

於是一片黑色遮蔽了他的視界，目光能及之處只剩鼻樑隆起的位置，除了領帶邊緣下方尚有一點點的縫隙，餘下僅有無盡的黑暗。年長男人的手臂繞到了他的腦後，幾履髮絲被對方的袖子給撥起，予以他一種詭異的親密感。

男人的手臂動作著，他只聽見一些細碎的摩擦聲，不一會，葛雷夫施了點力，不是用魔法，而是透過手指以物理的方式，替他的領帶打了個結。然後男人放下手臂，魁登斯不知道此刻對方會露出什麼樣的表情，但他相信這只不過是男人計劃裡的開場罷了。

『看不見的感覺怎麼樣？』男人以一種鼓勵般的語氣問道。

『我……我不確定，先生……』他支支吾吾地回應著對方，兩隻腿不安地交互蹭著，腿間的硬物讓他覺得自己很難堪，而他僅能透過聲音來辨識對方的位置與可能的下一步動作，『我覺得自己像是……唔……』

『像什麼？』男人正等待著他把話語完成。

然而目不可視的狀態下，反倒加強了其他的感官，好比說觸覺，當魁登斯愈是想要隱藏起自己的襠部，而嘗試攏起雙腿時，就愈發感覺到它變得更加興奮，穿在自己身上的褲子緊緊繃著，他難受地扭了扭，希望對方能同意他碰觸自己，好解決這個困難。

『我、我不知道……』魁登斯短促地抽了口氣，提出了自己的乞求，『先生，葛雷夫……我、我想我需要……』

他用雙手遮著自己的襠部，來表達自己的需求，如果年長的男人足夠仁慈，就會允許他進行一個快速又簡單的手淫，然後他們就能夠談論一些更重要的事……其他的事，好比說葛雷夫真正找上他的原因。

『不，魁登斯，我的男孩，拿開你的手。』可是男人吐出的言語卻是殘酷的，無情地打碎了他既渺小又不值一提的願望。

淚水在眼眶中打轉，但是自己身前的男人看不到，因為他的眼睛被矇住了，『可是，先生，我真的需要……拜託……』

『魁登斯。』葛雷夫又一次喚了他的名字，這次帶了一些警告意味在其中。

儘管他不願意，但魁登斯還是照做了──年長的男人喜歡聽話的孩子，而他會是對方的乖男孩。他讓自己的手回到了大腿的兩側，緊緊握成了拳狀。他什麼都看不到，可是他卻得在男人面前暴露一切，這種不對等的感覺令他羞恥的淚水就要奪眶而出。

與此同時，一股扭曲的快意則在他的胃袋裡逐漸聚合成形，要是他就是喜歡這種不對等的感覺呢？羞恥心就像某種助燃物質，不斷刺激著他的感官，說不定其實他更樂於被如此對待呢？

彷彿能看透他的心思一般，男人發出一些聲音，像是笑聲，但他不確定那是不是正確的答案，『可憐的男孩，你要急壞了，是吧。』

魁登斯搖搖頭，淚珠不爭氣地滾了出來。可笑的是，不論他的領帶再怎麼廉價，仍然還有它的價值，由於它被牢牢固定在他的眼睛上，甫出的淚水馬上就會被領帶給吸收掉。

『過來，男孩。』也許葛雷夫察覺到了他的隱匿快感，也許沒有，『走近點，對，很好，再近一點。』

遵照著對方的指令，魁登斯前進了一小步，再一小步，然後他感覺到自己的下體隔著褲子頂到了某個溫熱的東西──不是男人的襠部，這個東西要更寬、更扁平，甚至有一種包覆感。

下一秒，他就知道那是什麼了。魁登斯的性器被男人的手掌給包覆住，那隻總是握著魔杖的手輕易地鑽進皮帶底下，解下他的拉練，鑽進了褲頭裡，毫無阻礙地碰觸著他早已挺立的生殖器。

男人指腹粗糙，帶著薄薄的繭，精確地搓弄著他的莖身，由下而上，再由上而下，當姆指特別凸出的粗繭摩擦到他的根部時，他渾身的雞皮疙瘩都立了起來。但是這還遠遠不夠，葛雷夫的虎口夾著他的莖部，推擠著他的性器。

魁登斯仰起脖子，緊緊地咬著自己的嘴唇，生怕洩露出任何一點呻吟。失去視覺後，他更能將精神放到觸覺上，而年長男人給予的撫弄實在感覺太好，每次套弄，都教他震顫不已。

對方的手指尖端來到了他的龜頭，毫無預警地，男人的指甲有部份戳上他的尿道外口，並且用力地摳弄著。他這次沒能忍住自己，大叫出聲，換來男人的另一隻手，撫慰性地攬上他的後頸，溫柔地搓揉他的頸部肌膚。

注意到自己發出聲音時，魁登斯很快地重新咬住自己的嘴唇。對方的指甲順著鈴口凹槽往下滑，有些惡質地撥弄他的包皮繫帶，他藏在領帶下的眼皮因此微微抽蓄，而葛雷夫則是將唇貼在他的頸側，留下幾個獎勵性質的吻。

他的褲子沒有被脫下，皮帶牢牢地繫在原位，但是那隻伸進褲襠中的手指就是有辦法帶來一波波的快感，又一次，它滑到了他的根處，這回是中指沿著囊袋的中央來回撫弄。

魁登斯悶哼了兩聲，而年長的男人則含住了他的耳根，讓他不住顫抖。葛雷夫握住他的囊袋，用姆指搓弄因興奮而鼓脹著的部位，他終於失去最後一道防線，射了出來。

在褲子裡射精的後果就是弄得下身濕黏，魁登斯整個人都無力地趴到了男人身上，儘管那隻撫摸著自己後頸的手指按摩得他很舒服，但沾了精液的布料貼在腿上的感覺一點也不好，他覺得全身疲軟無力，又困又乏，甚至不想移動一根手指，只想要緊緊靠著對方。

如果他再用心點的話，就會發現男人的手指並沒有馬上從他的褲襠裡抽出來，而是在他的褲內摩娑了一陣，就像在收集什麼東西似地搜索著。

一小段時間過後，葛雷夫的手才收回那隻方才鑽進他褲襠裡的手。年長的男人拍了拍他的頸部，語氣柔和地說道：『乖孩子，從我身上離開。』

這一瞬間，他整個人都清醒了。魁登斯驚恐地抬起頭，雖然領帶讓他什麼也看不到，他仍然瞪大眼睛朝男人的方向看去，並且同時向後跳了一小步，『我、我很抱歉……先生……』

『為什麼道歉，男孩？』年長的男人語氣裡沒有半絲不悅，但魁登斯不能確定這點，因為他什麼都看不見。

『因、因為我靠在你身上……』他慌張地說道，甚至沒有發現自己有些語無倫次：『還有我……我擅自射了出來，但你沒有允許我……我……允許我射精。』

葛雷夫笑了一聲，『我並不是在責備你，親愛的男孩。』男人續道：『你表現得很好，魁登斯，就和我期望的一樣好。』

獲得男人的稱讚，讓魁登斯放鬆不少，雖然他仍然看不見對方的臉，但他猜想此刻年長的男人嘴角一定是提著讚許笑容，並且替他感到驕傲。

可是他的小小快樂沒能持續多久，立馬就被打碎。『現在，跪下。』男人如此說道。

魁登斯壓根不知道自己哪裡做錯了，他的呼吸因緊張而變得急促，站在原地，沒有動作。

『我說，跪下。』年長的男人再一次地重覆了這個命令。

於是他跪了下來，試著不去在意整條巷子又髒又臭。膝蓋碰到地面的時候，魁登斯還能感覺到一些吸了水的泥壤滲進他褲子的纖維裡，膝部頂端感到又濕又涼，有股噁心的感覺。

『非常好。』男人稱讚著，然後走近了他。微涼、濕潤的東西頂到了魁登斯的臉頰上，他知道那是男人的手指，但不明白上面沾了些什麼。『這是你的精液，男孩，現在，你要把它舔掉。』

魁登斯乖巧地張開嘴，探出舌頭，謹慎地舔上男人的手指。當他的舌尖沾上自己的體液時，首先感覺到的是鹹，味道不重，但並不好吃，甚至有點蘑菇味，又帶了點老舊銅板的酸味。

由於他沒辦法用眼睛去判斷，所以只能笨拙地舔舐男人的每根手指，他的舌頭擦過男人的指節，一些精液被他帶走，而他再向下一些，便沒了精液的味道，只有男人指頭上淡淡的鹹味。魁登斯換了另一根指頭，再一次嘗到了自己的味道，這種感覺很奇妙，不算太糟糕，甚至有點教人興奮。

吞咽口水的時候，被他吃進嘴裡的精液自然地滑入他的喉嚨，帶來一點澀澀的刺痛感，最後他索性含住男人的手指，吸吮對方的指根。葛雷夫在他這麼做的時候發出一聲粗喘，這大大地激勵了他，於是他更賣力地將整件事情給做到位。

不料男人逕自動起了指頭，開始攪弄他的舌頭，使得魁登斯發出了『唔……唔』的喘息。男人用兩根手指夾住他的舌面，有些壞心地拉扯它，他皺起眉頭，吞下更多混著精液的口水。

終於，男人放開了他的舌頭，抽出手指。魁登斯張著嘴，舌尖微吐，大口吸著氣。

然後回到了他們現在的狀態──他遵照男人的命令，在堆著垃圾的小巷裡跪下，褲襠大開，並且被自己的領帶給矇住雙眼。

他什麼都看不到，除了黑色，還有一點點對光線的感知，但是今天的天氣不怎麼好，濃密的烏雲讓太陽整天都沒露過臉，更何況現在已經接近傍晚，那些光線都變的微弱不已。

「喜歡自己的味道嗎，我的男孩？」男人的嗓音有些沙啞，充滿誘惑力。

「是的，爹地……」他順從地答道。

很顯然，葛雷夫對這樣的魁登斯感到滿意，雖然他看不到外面的東西，但最起碼這點魁登斯還是能察覺到的，不然年長的男人不會要他這樣稱呼自己，畢竟男人是個挑剔的人，這意味著對方也動了情慾。

年長的男人停頓了幾秒，下達了新的指令：「那麼，換你取悅我了，男孩。」

魁登斯並沒有馬上弄清楚這句話代表什麼意思，但是葛雷夫似乎也沒有賣關子的打算，他聽見了皮帶釦環解開的聲音，然後感覺到質感精良的布料擦過他的面頰。

就在他張開嘴巴，認為自己會含到什麼東西的時候，卻發現那裡什麼都沒有，撲了個空使得他的嘴唇摩擦在布面上，有點沙沙的感覺。

「哦，魁登斯，你得先替我把拉練解開才行。」年長的男人提醒道。可是當他正要伸手去替男人解褲襠的時候，葛雷夫又再度開口：「不，親愛的男孩，不是用你的手，你只能用嘴巴完成這件事。」

這樣的要求讓魁登斯感到困惑，他的眼睛被遮住了，就連用手去執行都是個困難的挑戰了，何況是用嘴巴。但是他不會拒絕男人的任何一句話，絕對不會，他是男人的乖男孩，就算這很艱難，他還是會去做的。

魁登斯張開嘴巴，嘗試用牙齒去咬對方褲子上的小小拉鍊頭，然而他總是沒辦法找到它正確的位置，有好幾次，他的鼻尖都撞上了男人的襠處，透過布料，嗅到了年長男人藏在褲子裡頭的氣味。

歷經八次失敗後，他終於在第九次成功補捉到了那個小小的拉鍊頭。魁登斯緊緊咬著它，緩慢地往下褪去，一吋一吋，他擔心自己會不小心把它給鬆開，那麼他就要再重新找它一次了。

所幸到他把拉鍊完全解開前，拉鍊頭都沒有從他的齒間滑掉，這讓魁登斯得到了微小的成就感。他用鼻尖頂開男人襠部的布料，然後用雙唇包著牙齒，誡慎恐懼地含進男人的陰莖。

在陰莖進入他的嘴巴時，一股苦澀伴隨著腥味盈滿了他的口腔，但魁登斯並不討厭這個味道，他伸出舌頭，抵上男人的龜頭，細心地蹭弄對方的鈴口，包括頭冠處微微翻起的部份，一點都沒馬虎。

儘管對方比他還要大上幾十歲，可是那根陰莖非但又粗又長，還很硬挺，充滿精力，魁登斯幾乎沒辦法完全把它吞進嘴裡，好幾次他都被對方的頂端抵到軟顎處，反射性地產生嘔吐感，不過他都忍耐下來了，對他而言，年長的男人是特別的存在，當然，這也包括對方的生殖器。

他讓那根陰莖退出自己的口中，改以舌頭舔吮對方的莖身，魁登斯仔細地以舌尖描繪著對方的形狀，甚至是男人陰莖上比較凸出的血管，也沒有遺漏掉。

「喔，魁登斯，好男孩……」葛雷夫粗喘著氣，被矇著眼的魁登斯猜想對方大概閉上了眼睛，皺著眉頭享受來自他的服務。這個想法大大鼓舞了他，因此他用了更久的時間去清潔男人龜頭冠與包頭處的接口。

舌面前端上下摩蹭著陰莖縫的位置，然後他又往下挪了點，以舌尖撫弄著對方莖身與陰囊連接的部份，才又向上挪了些。魁登斯的鼻子埋進了男人的陰毛中，整個鼻腔裡都充斥著對方的體味，但是他很喜歡這樣。

「你的技術愈來愈熟練了，男孩……對，就是這樣，對，沒有錯。」葛雷夫並沒有吝嗇給他的稱讚，而魁登斯想回答對方，像是『謝謝你，爹地。』之類的話，只是他的嘴巴正忙碌著，於是他只能將這句話吞回喉嚨。

事實上，魁登斯並不是一開始就善於口交的，在他第一次幫年長男人這麼做的時候，毫無技巧的他表現得糟透了，甚至還讓牙齒嗑到了對方，吃痛的男人抓住他的頭髮，將他狠狠甩到一邊，他的頭顱也因此重重撞上牆面，腫了好大一個包。

可是他也能學得很快，只要男人願意給他機會的話。在第二次替葛雷夫這麼做的時候，他已經掌握到了訣竅，他會把它當成最珍貴的寶物去對待，而那次他成功地替對方吸了出來。第三次過後，他就已經有不錯的本領了，他實在太過渴望成為年長男人心中的乖男孩，所以他願意以此為目標而努力。

在舔弄一會兒後，他又重新把它包回口裡，咬著自己口腔的內壁，雙頰施力，像在喝飲料那般吸著對方的陰莖。

就在魁登斯以為自己快要完成任務時，年長的男人忽然捏住了他的耳朵，他還沒反應過來這期間發生了什麼，男人就已經退出了自己的陰莖，並且自他的口中牽出了一條唾液絲。

「到此為止，魁登斯。」他聽見男人這樣說道，「你做得很好，但是剩下的部份，我們可以晚點再繼續。」

魁登斯不明所以地眨著眼睛，雖然不論他怎麼眨，他也看不見任何東西，這僅僅是個下意識的動作罷了。

「把你的皮帶給我，」那雙皮鞋又開始移動了，只要從它發出的聲音就能判斷出這一點。

他停了幾秒，才遲疑地點點頭，換來了男人的一聲笑。「好的，爹地。」魁登斯囁囁嚅嚅地說道，他低下臉，憑著感覺摸向自己歪了一邊的皮帶，熟稔地把扣環給解開，再拉動它的帶端，直到它完全從自己的褲腰上抽離出來。

把皮帶折成一半後，魁登斯舉起手，將它遞到男人面前──事實上，他不確定他是不是真的把它遞到男人的正面，畢竟他看不到，完全是用聲音來判斷的。

葛雷夫接過皮帶，而他開始覺得自己的腿有點疼了，跪在地面上太久，使得他的膝蓋變的又僵又硬，並且他褲子觸地的部份完全沾染到地面上的泥沙，甚至還被積水給打濕，這就像雨天的時候泥水進到鞋子裡一樣糟糕。

「脫下你的褲子，男孩。」又是一個指令，魁登斯照做了。

褲腰自臀部滑下的時候，傍晚的涼意教他的臀部一陣冰涼，他的褲子最終停在膝窩處，而他的腰部至膝蓋中間已再無遮蔽物。

「抬高你的屁股，」葛雷夫說道，「盡你所能的抬高。」

魁登斯彎下腰，好讓自己的屁股變得更明顯，他有些慶幸自己現在看不到東西，否則他一定會羞恥得想死。

「再高一點。」接收到男人的命令後，他又彎得更低了些，「再高。」

他的雙手壓在地上支撐著自己的身體，而他的臉幾乎要貼上地面了。魁登斯就像條狗一樣趴著，臀部高高翹起，那些背心與襯衫都往胸口的方向滑去，這種丟臉的姿勢讓他的雙頰漲紅，尤其是目不能視的狀況，更加深了這樣的恥辱感。

「這樣可以了。」頓了短短幾秒，葛雷夫再次說道：「現在，自慰給我看。」

這樣的要求讓他大大地吸了口氣，藏在領帶後方的眼睛也跟著瞪大，「但是，爹地，我才……才……剛射過精……」搖搖頭，魁登斯沒去多想那是不是會讓他的頭髮也沾染上地面上的髒污，「我、我沒辦法……」

「不，你當然可以。」男人冷淡地說著：「你還很年輕，這對你而言不是問題。」

「但是……」他並沒有把話說完，而是選擇將它們全數吞進了肚子裡，「……好的，爹地。」魁登斯抽回一隻支撐著自己的手，將身體的重心完全轉移到另一側。

性器因射精完而暫時垂軟，隨著自己的手愈來愈靠近那裡，他便愈感到緊張，當指尖觸碰到那裡的肌膚時，有種刺痛的感覺，於是他快速地抽回了手。

「葛、葛雷夫先生……」魁登斯偏過頭，幾近哀求地說：「我是說，爹地……我、我真的沒辦法這麼做，那……那會疼。」

「我以為你是個好孩子，魁登斯？」然而葛雷夫只是反問他這麼一句話。

他又想哭了，「對不起，爹地。」道了個歉之後，魁登斯咬住嘴唇，重新開始動作。

不應期的性器是相當敏感的，當他的指腹擦到龜頭時，有一種進似於灼燒的疼痛，他試著不要去在意那種痛感，但每次撫擦過性器時，它便疼得讓人難以忍受。

這種違反生理的做法讓魁登斯痛得眼淚直流，可那些淚水都落進了他的領帶裡，被吸收掉了，不一會兒，他眼前的那一小段變得濕答答的，然而他的性器卻沒有半點勃起的跡象，只有難耐的疼痛。

「看來你需要幫忙，我的男孩。」語畢，那雙皮鞋又發出了走步的聲音，它的主人從側邊移動到了魁登斯的後方，而魁登斯還在忍受這種折磨，絲毫沒有餘力去分神想像接下來可能會發生什麼。

啪地一聲，瞬間臀部便傳來火辣辣的鈍痛感，他驚呼一聲，同時向前傾倒，半張臉擦過了骯髒的地面。然後是第二次的拍打聲，另外一邊的臀瓣也出現了同樣的痛楚。

他被年長的男人用皮帶打了，這種再熟悉不過的觸感，他是不會認錯的。

或許是因為鞭打的疼痛甚於前端的痛楚，也有可能真的如同男人所言，自己還很年輕，所以在第三次鞭打落下時，魁登斯甚至覺得自己的性器不再因不應期的碰觸而發疼了。

第四次落下時，他開始抽蓄，因為男人沒有控制好方向，讓皮帶的邊緣擦過了他的會陰處，那裡很接近睪丸，這個痛楚是極度強烈的，魁登斯的額角冒出冷汗，他的鼻翼快速地抽動，急促的呼吸讓他的胸腔有種爆炸的感覺，難以言喻的疼痛讓他幾乎要把自己的嘴唇給咬破。

大概是男人察覺到了異狀，以至於第五下遲遲沒有發生。他感覺到額頭上的汗水已經離開了自己，滴進地面裡，失去視覺的狀態讓這些疼痛變得更加鮮明，他沒辦法再壓抑聲音了，細碎的哀鳴從他的嘴裡竄了出來。

「我很抱歉，魁登斯。」他聽見年長的男人在他身後這麼說，然而聲音卻沒有多少歉疚的意味，「但是你看，你勃起了。我的男孩，你就是需要一點刺激，是嗎？」

極度的疼痛讓他忘記要繼續碰觸自己，他毫無記憶自己的手是是什麼時候停下的，經由對方的提醒，魁登斯才注意到這點，是的，他勃起了，他的不應期已經過了，從第一次射出來開始算起，期間大概只相隔了二十五分鐘。

「是的……爹地。」魁登斯再一次從根部觸摸起自己的性器，雖然它已經挺立起來，卻沒有前一次來得那麼硬，但至少碰到龜頭的時候已經沒有那種灼熱的痛感了。

葛雷夫湊近了他，他能感覺到對方圍巾下的吊穗擦過自己赤裸的臀部，搔得他有點癢。溫暖而厚實的手掌覆上了他臀部，一股酥麻感自被鞭擊處傳來，那些傷口正快速地癒合，帶給他那種魁登斯最喜愛的快感。

但是這種快意只有短短的幾秒鐘就結束了，年長男人的手掌撫摸著他的臀瓣，突然收緊手指，緊緊掐住他的股肉。

「也許現在是時候繼續剛才的部份了。」葛雷夫的手指粗魯地扳弄著他的臀肉，強迫那埋在兩臀之間的皺摺不再躲藏，「你怎麼說呢，我的男孩？你希望我怎麼做？」

也許是能夠猜想到接下來即將發生的那些事，魁登斯的括約肌興奮地收縮了一下，他能感覺到這個，因為他現在的另外四感特別靈敏。

「我……我想要……爹地操我。」這句話說得恬不知恥，但似乎沒什麼比得上這種被羞恥心所包裝的快感了，他一直是個害羞的男孩，不過他的『爹地』更喜歡他放蕩的一面，「先生……爹地，求你。」

「哦，魁登斯，你真是個好孩子。」年長的男人嘆息著，一隻手指探到了他的肛門口，在那兒畫起了圈圈，「誠實、順從的好孩子。」

在推進第一根手指的時候，魁登斯發出一個悶哼，男人的指頭在裡頭勾弄著，沒有太多的阻礙；第二根指頭進入的比較困難些，它在他的肛門口推了好一陣子，才擠進其中。

兩根指頭在他的甬道內按壓，安撫他不夠放鬆的身體，它們在裡頭旋轉，扭動，魁登斯忍不住「嗯嗯……」了一聲，然後第三根指頭也被推了進來。

在替他擴張的時候，男人總是很有耐心，這樣對他們都好，畢竟他明白男人的陰莖有多大，如果要讓它完全進入自己，這個部份就必須做得到位。

男人的手指偶爾會滑過某個地方，他會因此而顫抖，但年長的巫師就像要釣足他的胃口般，一下子就離開那裡，魁登斯顫抖著，希望能被更深刻的碰觸。

那些手指被從他的體內抽出時，甚至令他感到空虛。他的肛門口還一抽一抽的，渴望被填滿。

不一會兒，一個溫熱、粗硬的東西抵上了那裡，「吸氣，男孩，吸氣。」葛雷夫溫和地提醒他，並且拍了拍他的屁股，像是在勉勵他。

他照著男人的話做了，魁登斯吸了口氣，然後感覺到那個傘狀的物體突破了皺摺的部份，充滿力道地擠進了他的腸道裡。

「啊……嗯……」難耐的淺吟自他的口中洩了出來，失去視覺後的這類異物入親的感覺變得更加鮮明，它正一吋吋地拓寬他的甬道，他能知道對方的龜頭現在到了哪裡，以及對方莖身上較為凸出的血管正摩擦著他的哪個地方。

葛雷夫向後退了一點，但沒有完全離開，而是讓陰莖頭冠留在他的體內，然後又重新推進，稍加用力，便抵進了最深處。

他的腸道緊緊地絞著對方，飽脹的感覺讓他感到舒適，男人的陰莖小幅度地抽送著，他閉上眼睛，將自己完全交給對方，因為他深信對方不會傷害他，他能全然地信任身後的男人。

起先男人的動作是緩慢的，但是當他的甬道已經完全適應這名入侵者之後，對方的速度便加快了，「你喜歡被人操，我親愛的男孩。」葛雷夫一邊動作，一邊說道。

「是的……爹地……嗯……」他呢喃著破碎的語句，感受對方的陰莖貫穿著自己的方式，以及陰囊撲上他的臀肉時所產生的拍擊聲，快感從他的後穴延伸至全身，用以支撐身體的手被他握成了拳狀，而他的另一隻手則撫摸著自己的性器，快速的搓弄著。

當某個隱密的部份被男人的莖身給滑過時，一道酥麻的感覺自他的尾椎竄起，沿著他的脊髓一路前進，直直地通達他的腦門。

「啊嗯……對，就是那裡，喔……天啊，爹地，葛雷夫先生……喔！」他哭喊著這些句子，手上自慰的動作也停了，全心全意地享受著被男人侵犯的快感，「是的是的，是的先生，就是那裡……」

隨著男人的挺進，他的半邊臉在地面摩擦著，那些沙泥已經弄髒了他的面頰和額頭，但是他不在乎。遮著他視線的領帶也因多次摩擦而有些偏了位置，一些東西出現在他被遮了大半的視野中，他從那小小的縫隙中看見翻倒的垃圾桶、亂堆的瓶蓋與不知道誰留下的嘔吐物，還有老鼠。

喔，老鼠，這裡果然還是有老鼠。這是他射精前的最後一個想法，然後魁登斯到達了頂峰，他的陰囊抖一抖，再一次射出了精液。這回的體液有些稀薄，甚至更接近透明。

魁登斯已經完全失去了力氣，癱軟在任地上，由年長的男人隨意操他。儘管他的前端已經疲軟地垂了下去，但是當前列腺被頂到的時候，仍然有種詭異的觸電感，但是他太累了，沒辦法再次產生反應，只能疲憊地動動手指。

大概又經過了兩分鐘左右，葛雷夫才終於把精液射進他的體內。那些溫暖的體液全數灑在他的腸道裡，男人粗喘著氣息，緩緩地退出了自己的陰莖。

他趴在地上，屁股仍然保持抬起，一動也沒動。身後傳來了男人拉拉鍊的聲音，以及扣好皮帶的整裝聲，魁登斯茫然地想著自己能起來了嗎？男人會允許他整理好自己嗎？要是他不想爬起來只想窩在原地的話該怎麼辦呢？

忽然，他感覺到一隻寬厚的大掌溫柔地撫摸著他的頭，「你表現得棒極了，我的男孩。」

他沒有說話，只是閉著眼，享受男人施予的撫摸。對方替他拿開了遮眼用的領帶，並且順了順頭髮，彷彿年長的男人就是他真正的父親，充滿慈愛與關懷。

「起來吧，魁登斯。」葛雷夫拍了拍他的頭頂，然後收回了手，「我恐怕時間不多了，還有別的事在等著我們。」

魁登斯眨眨眼睛，緩緩爬起身，當他站起來的時候，一些殘留在他身體裡的精液自腸道深處向下滾落，有些甚至順著皺摺處流出，貼著他的大腿根，不敵重力作用而往下滑。

看著這一幕的葛雷夫挑了個眉，魁登斯期望男人會像過去一樣替他清理那裡，然而只見男人比了個手勢，那些滾出來的精液又全數逆流而上，回到了他的體內。

魁登斯瞪大眼睛，驚訝地看著眼前的巫師，然而男人只是對他搖搖頭，示意他不要多問。

「速速前。」接著，男人又念了個咒語，他聽見了傾倒在一旁的空瓶發出一些噪音，一個軟木塞就出現在對方的手上。

魁登斯看著對方，再看了看對方手上的軟木塞，有些不明所以。

「背對我，男孩。」葛雷夫命令道：「我要把它塞到你的屁股裡。」

「可……可是，爹地、我是說……先生，」魁登斯遲疑地開口，他差點忘記在性事過後，他必須使用普通的方式來稱呼對方：「我、我不知道，我以為你會幫我把那些……東西……給弄出來……」

他口中的東西指的是精液，男人肯定聽得懂這個。「我確實可以把它們弄出來，」葛雷夫以一種不急不徐的語氣說道：「但是，我在想，要是你願意帶著我給你的禮物走路回家，肯定性感極了。」

性感，這是一個和魁登斯無緣的詞，他是怪胎、是蠢材、是沒用的廢物，然而男人居然這樣告訴他，讓他覺得有些飄飄然，於是他同意了，轉過身，將臀部向著對方，「好的，先生。」

男人發出了一個笑聲，「真是個乖男孩，魁登斯。」

然後是一陣緊窒感，軟木塞粗糙的凹孔讓他不太舒服，但是他仍然忍耐住了，葛雷夫把它塞進了魁登斯的體內，收回了手指。

「自己把衣服給穿好，男孩。」末了，男人拍了拍他的屁股，「我會把你給弄乾淨，你像隻剛在泥圈裡打滾過的小豬。」

他點點頭，試著不要去在意肛門緊咬的軟木塞，抓著褲腰，拉上拉鍊，再重新繫上皮帶。男人施展著神奇的魔法，那些泥沙都從他的褲子或衣服上消失了，他現在乾淨得像剛出門的時候一樣──除了那個私密的部位之外。

「走吧。」男人拍拍他的後頸，先一步邁開了步伐。魁登斯想起了他還沒發完的傳單，就放在前面不遠處的垃圾桶蓋上，然而在葛雷夫經過那些傳單的時候，對方隨意地比了個手勢，於是桶蓋自己掀了起來，把那些傳單全數吃進了垃圾桶裡。

魁登斯想起男人抓著那張髒兮兮傳單時的手指，看著那個裝了傳單的垃圾桶，久久不能言語，直到男人再次叫他的名字，他才想起自己要快點追上對方的腳步才行。

 

END


End file.
